Frozen Training
by Write-To-You
Summary: Caitlin needs to do some training. And, of course, Barry is her teacher. Fun, fluff, teasing, the first part in the series "Speed and Cold", and the prequel to Melted Icicles.


**Author's Note *READ FOR EXPLANATION!*: A lot of people said that "Melted Icicles" is undeveloped, and asked for a sequel. To satisfy both, I came up with this plan:**

 **I have started a series called "Speed and Cold". This is the first part, and Melted Icicles is the second, so there's a bit more build up of their relationship. I know, I know, I posted Melted Icicles first, but this actually comes before. Or it can be a stand alone, either way.**

"Come _on_ , Cait!" Barry pleaded, tugging at her hand.

She shook her head, pulled her hand away and crossed her arms. "No _way_ , Mr. Allen. It is not going to happen."

"Come on." He repeated, bouncing on his toes. "I need practice, and you need even more practice, no offense-"

"Offense taken."

He rolled his eyes. "You can't wear those power cuffs forever. What if, I don't know, you wear a sleeveless dress, and you have these big clunky cuffs around your wrists? How weird would that be?"

"Then I'll ask Cisco to make me something smaller. Or less, well, clunky." She responded stubbornly.

"It will be fun..." He wheedled.

"Yes, having you flash around me while I attempt to kill you is everyone's first example when they describe the word fun." Caitlin said sarcastically. "And what if I suddenly turn into... you know."

"You won't." He reached out and rubbed her upper arms. "And if you do, I will be right there with the cuffs until you can recover."

She huffed. "I could totally take you down before you got the cuffs on." Then she made a face. "I'm not saying I'm proud of it, but it's true."

"I disagree." Barry shrugged. Inside his head, however, he was eagerly grasping this opportunity to convince her to train with him. "Speed is _way_ more awesome then cold powers. And, anyway, I've had a ton more practice then you. You wouldn't even know what hit you."

"Oh, yeah?" The competitive side of Caitlin rarely showed itself, but it was acting up now. "Speed is better then cold, huh? I can make it snow."

He forced his face to look unimpressed, though, in actuality, he thought it was pretty cool. No pun intended. Seriously. "Wow. You can make it snow. Big whoopty-doo."

She glared at him, eyes narrowed. "I freeze molten cores. Beat that, Allen."

Barry smirked. "I will. Train with me, and I'll show you what I can do."

Her face scrunched up in consideration for a moment. "Fine! You win. I will kick you butt, though."

"Oh, we'll see about that." He gave an impish grin, and flashed her to the training room before she could change her mind.

 **The-Training-Room-Is-Neat-But-The-Cortex-Has-A-Better-Name**

Caitlin pushed her hair out of her face, and straightened to face Barry. "So, do I just take off the cuffs and start shooting at you?"

He tilted his head thoughtfully. "I don't know. I've never trained with an Elsa-Impersonator before."

"An- An- _Elsa-Impersonator_?!" Caitlin spluttered. She undid the cuffs, and placed them on the table beside her.

Barry saw a strand of hair slide from brown to white and grinned in amazement. "You know, you'd be cute with white hair."

She thrust out her hand, and a burst of frost shot toward him. He dodged easily. "Let me remind you," Caitlin sent another blast his way. "That when we fought the last time, you would be dead, if it wasn't for Cisco."

"I was more focused on the fact that you kissed me." Barry smirked.

Caitlin's mouth dropped open, and she looked like a fish for a moment. He took that opportunity and sped around to her back, kicking her legs out from under her. She landed with an oomph, wind momentarily knocked out of her lungs.

Barry leaned over her, smirking. "Told you."

He was too cocky for his own good. Someone had to put him in his place. Barry stumbled back as his chest was covered with frost. The smile disappeared.

He was still so long that Caitlin started to get worried that she had really hurt him. Then he began to vibrate at a high speed, and steam rose off of him in plumes. He shook himself, and admitted, "Good one."

She laughed with relief. "Oh gosh... I thought I had killed you!"

"Oh, it's gonna take more then that, Snow." Barry wiggled his eyebrows, and sped off in a loop around her. She looked from side to side figuring out her next move.

The speed lighting was a surprise, but it seemed her powers knew how to act on their own. Caitlin threw up her hands in reflexive shock, and the lighting shattered the ice and vanished.

Barry continued in his circle, but now Caitlin was done waiting. She shot a bolt of ice at the floor, and he shot across the room, slipping and sliding before crashing into the wall.

Caitlin crossed her arms, a smug smile plastered across her mouth. "Oh, so you're so high and mighty, are you, speedy boy? Hmm? Well, you just got _iced_. You heard me, _iced_."

Barry struggled back up to his feet, shaking his head. "You really are a sore winner."

"You're just saying that because you lost." She teased.

He flashed over and twisted both her arms behind her back. His mouth was so close to her ear it made her shiver. "I let you win."

Her jaw dropped in anger. "You did _not_! I got you fair and square, Allen."

"Uh huh." Barry breathed, tickling her hair with his breath. "You keep telling yourself that."

Cisco chose that moment to walk in. "Oh, there you guys are- whoops, sorry, didn't see anything. Not interrupting anything. Didn't see..." He turned and power walked back out of the room.

Barry started to laugh, and Caitlin soon joined in, the tension melting away.. like ice. She smiled at the cheesy thought. "Thanks for convincing me to train with you. It was actually kind of fun. Or at least, beating you was."

He grinned. "You mean, losing to me."

"Oh, no you don't!" He turned and started to jog along the corridor, and she rushed to keep up in her heels. "I won that!"

"Ok, Cait, if you say so." His smile turned to an expression of shock as he got thoroughly iced.

"Ha." Caitlin said, striding past, and disappearing around the corner. "I told you I won."

 **Author's Note: So, yeah. I hope that that makes Melted Icicles a little more developed.**

 **Stay tuned for the third one! I'm calling it: Fight Fire with Ice.**


End file.
